With the development of Internet technologies, QR codes are increasingly being applied to various fields for unique identifications, such as payment QR codes, transportation QR codes, identification QR codes, coupon QR codes, card and ticket QR codes, and the like. Taking transportation QR codes as an example, with continuous promotion of Alipay™ transportation QR codes, Alipay™ transportation QR codes are supported in more and more cities. WeChat™, UnionPay™ and various local all-in-one card companies, bus companies and subway companies have also begun to develop a transportation QR code function. The Ministry of Transportation of the People's Republic of China has also promoted the industry to develop technical regulations for transportation QR codes. As a platform and channel, in addition to its own transportation QR code standards, Alipay™ also complies with the standards of the Ministry of Transportation and other local standards.
As the public transportation industry with using a transportation QR code is in an initial stage of internetization, the architecture and capacity of overall systems and networks may not be immediately adapted to the demand for high Internet traffic or a 24/7 service. This problem may be reflected in two aspects in practical applications. In one aspect, the reliability of a network of a user's transportation environment may be poor, and mobile phones often fail to connect to the network. When a user uses a network for the first time or has not been using a network for a long time, the transportation code function may be unavailable due to no service. In another aspect, systems and networks of the interaction parties such as bus, subway and all-in-one card companies are poorly available, often causing service failures, connection failures and the like, shutdown of a system due to insufficient system capacity at a typical activity peak, network disconnection during rush hours and even power outage, etc., which severely affects the use of a transportation QR code. Therefore, it is necessary to ensure that a user can normally generate an information identification code and perform corresponding operations, when the client fails to connect to a network; and/or when the availability of a system and a network of a code identifying party (such as a bus, a subway) is low.